


謝謝你,Dean

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, 只是一鍋肉, 女體! 丁, 尼姑熱, 溫三米終於把持不住, 道具play, 雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean在酒吧救了一個被醉漢騷擾的亞洲大胸美女,然後Dean給了她銷魂的最棒連續高潮!<br/>幸運的是,這美女是個中國狐仙:狐怪和魅妖的混血兒。她把Dean變成了一個有著強烈性慾和緊緻陰戶的性感大胸美女以示感謝。(賺到的是三米!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 這是詛咒嗎?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Xie Xie Ni(Thank you), Dean!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595055) by [dikondean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean). 



> 我真是吃飽太閒,來把自己的文翻譯一下。  
> 原文是英文,可能丁式幽默還是要看英文比較好懂吧。  
> 有男女間的Sex(三米和女體丁),雷點多,不喜勿入。  
> 因為是自己的文所以憑感覺翻,中文版和英文版有一些不同!  
> *中文會分成比較多章,主要是方便編輯。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事設定在第一季,丁26歲,三米22歲。

  


Dean 醒來時已經接近中午,他還在宿醉。  
Sam出去鍛鍊了,例行公事的慢跑,一如往昔。  
Sam從附近餐廳買來的早餐還溫溫地擺在桌上。  
“Sammy你真是天下最好的弟弟!” Dean自言自語。每次只要Dean深夜才回來, Sam隔天一定給他買早餐,而且都是買他最愛吃的東西。起司漢堡,炸薯條,一個小盒的水果(Sam堅持的),以及熱騰騰的咖啡。  
Dean覺得有點頭重腳輕,無法取得身體的平衡,好像要動作協調是個艱難的任務, 但他總算是成功地坐在桌邊的椅子上, 他吃起了漢堡,驚喜地覺得漢堡似乎比昨天大得多。他們昨天去了同一家餐廳吃早餐, Dean還抱怨漢堡太小了呢! 說是能在四口內解決掉那東西。  
“所以餐廳也是會反省改進的嘛! 不錯! ” Dean心想。

Sam開門走進房間嚇了一大跳。 “這個性感尤物是誰?” 他心想。難道說趁著我去跑步的這一個小時, Dean帶了一個女人回來開房了嗎? 年輕的女人看起來不超過25歲,差不多是Dean的年紀。  
她有性感的深金色短髮,沒有Dean那麼短, 但也沒有Sam那麼長。短髮遮不住白皙的脖子、可愛的耳朵、或是性感的鎖骨。  
她有綠寶石般閃亮的美麗眼睛,奶油般白的肌膚但看起來卻很健康。  
她有巨乳和極細的水蛇腰,和看起來柔軟的圓圓的臀部。  
她穿著Dean的白色T-shirt和Dean的黑色拳擊內褲,事實上這些東西穿在她身上,看起來不僅很鬆垮,幾乎可說是淫蕩的。T-shirt的雙乳的部分被嚴重撐大,但是腰部卻是十分寬鬆。她的兩頰是粉紅色灑滿了可愛的雀斑,看起來像是她剛剛才被人狠狠操過。白色T-shirt幾乎是透明的, Sam可以清楚地看見她那對大胸的輪廓和堅挺的乳頭。甚至是粉紅色,硬幣大小的乳暈都清晰可見。Sam得克制他想要拉扯玩弄那對楚楚可憐的乳頭的衝動,他股間的搭起的小帳棚顯而易見。  
“嗨!” Sam得說些什麼,總不能像個變態一直盯著人家的乳頭看。他坐在桌邊的另一張椅子上,用桌面遮住他勃起的股間。  
“謝啦, Sammy! 你真是年度最佳弟弟! 我是說,早餐! ” Dean繼續吃他的早餐。  
“恩,不客氣。你怎麼知道我的名字的?” Sam回答女人,但卻不敢再看她的那雙巨乳。 “對了, Dean到哪兒去了?” Sam好奇地問。  
“啥? 我就在這呀, Sammy。你瞎了不成? 你跑步消耗掉你的智商了嗎?” Dean 吃完了最後一口漢堡然後說,  
“嘿, 你不覺得今天的漢堡比較大嗎?” Dean大笑。典型的丁式大笑。  
Sam終於發現這就是他老哥Dean。  
“天啊! 你真的是Dean! 睫毛怪,豐唇,翹屁股,你真的是Dean!” Sam說得像是這是什麼世紀大發現似的。  
“你在說什麼, Sammy?” Dean還在吃他的薯條,根本沒在認真聽。  
“你沒發現任何奇怪的事嗎? 算了,你去照照鏡子就知道了, Dean!” Sam 有點生氣他也不知道為什麼? 也許因為Dean被女巫詛咒了,他還渾然不知。  
“Dean! 現在就去!”  
“好, 好! 我這就去!” Dean 慢慢站起來,仍是覺得身體不協調。  
“這是什麼鬼? 操操操操操!!!!!”  
Sam 聽見浴室傳來尖叫聲。

*** *** *** *** ***

“所以你在酒吧救了這個女人, 然後根據你的說法,你給了她史上最棒性愛。然後隔天早上起床,你變成了女人。” Sam 試圖分析。  
“不, Sammy. “她說”這是她最棒的高潮! 不是我自己說的!” Dean 驕傲地說。  
“好吧, 好吧, 那你怎麼會惹惱她,讓她對你下咒,把你變成女人的?” Sam不可置信地說。  
“我不知道,兄弟。也許這個女巫弄錯咒語了。又或許她覺得當個女人很棒。我哪知道? 但她離開前說了很奇怪的話。” Dean說著像是突然想起來什麼事情。  
“什麼?” Sam問。  
“她說了一個咒語, 好像是, sheesh thee.” Dean試圖回想。  
“你說她來自中國,是來美國渡假的?”  
“是阿。”  
“那麼, 那可能是, Xie Xie Ni, 中文的 “謝謝你”的意思。”  
“喔,我忘了我的小書呆弟弟連中文都懂!”  
“我不懂。但這是常識。各種語言的謝謝的說法。”  
“好吧,大學生。我不跟你辯! 那,我們怎麼解決?”  
“調查。找出什麼詛咒了你,找到解藥, 然後我們把你變回來。”  
“聽起來是個計劃。”  
“但在那之前,我得給你買胸罩和內褲。”  
“沒門!我才不穿小妞的衣服!”  
“沒得商量, Dean。我才不會讓你沒穿胸罩和內褲出門,你又不是Paris Hilton! ”  
“這個好笑, Sammy。我們去買吧。” Dean呵呵笑。


	2. 內衣店

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米給哥哥買內衣

在購物中心,他們進了一家內衣店, Dean表現得像個瘋狂的中年變態, 他直接走進內衣店的成人商品區, 那裏有隔著紅色的簾子, 寫著未滿17歲禁止進入。Dean半開玩笑地用那些成人玩具戲弄Sam。  
“這個怎麼樣, Sammy? 我的奶子和妹妹能自由地呼吸?” Dean拿起一個透明的黑色蕾絲內衣, 看起來像是一件連身泳裝但是在胸部和胯下是挖空的。  
“這不實用, 我想它失去了內衣的重點功能。”  
“閉嘴! 書呆子! 女性內衣的重點功能是取悅男人!還有方便性交!” Dean露出邪淫的微笑然後拿起了另一件。這件是用可調整的柔軟皮革細帶做成的, 而且在女性私處的部分,有個扣環可以固定按摩棒。  
“我喜歡這個!” Dean 下流地說然後打開了按摩棒的開關。  
“別鬧了, Dean! 你又不是AV女優, 你是個獵人! 你不需要按摩棒!” Sam 苦笑。  
“瞧瞧這個, Sammy! 這個實用又好看!” Dean拿起一條粉紅色的蕾絲內褲給Sam看, 有著開檔的設計和一條珍珠鍊子從前到後連著胯下的部分。

 

“姑娘你的品味不錯! 那一套是店裡頭賣得最好的。”一個裸著上半身,只有貼著兩個貼紙胸貼(上頭寫著Alona)的年輕女孩說。超級小面積的丁字褲只能勉強遮住她的陰部, 當她走路的時候你可以看見她光滑的胯下小縫。她穿著Dean挑的第一條情趣內褲,只是是深紫色的。  
“你也是,甜心! 我喜歡妳身上穿的。真好看。” Dean像個變態一樣享受著Alona淫蕩的打扮。  
“住嘴! Dean! 抱歉女士,他,她… 有點興奮。她第一次逛這樣的商店。” Sam 向Alona道歉。  
“哇,你真是個體貼的好男朋友! 妳能有像她這樣心胸開放的女朋友是你的福氣。” Alona向Sam眨眼。

 

“瞧瞧這個,珍珠鍊子的內繩是用具伸縮性的橡膠製成的,所以具有伸縮性。珍珠會好好地摩擦妳的陰蒂,讓妳飢渴地想要做愛。當妳的男朋友插入的時候,就像這樣把珍珠拉到一邊就可以了。這設計已經改良過了, 不像第一代的產品會讓妳脆弱的下體被磨痛, 而是好好的按摩妳, 讓妳濕的像水龍頭一樣。” Alona以一種性感又淘氣的語調說著。  
“不錯!” Dean變得非常興奮,奇怪的輕微刺痛感從下面傳來, 她能感覺到愛液從陰戶湧出。  
“Dean! 我們不是來這買情趣商品的!我們只買適合打獵的舒適內衣! 了解嗎?” Sam試圖小聲地私語,但他失敗了。  
“Okay, okay!我不過是瞧瞧嘛!” Dean又露出他不懷好意的笑容。  
“Alona, 妳能推薦一些舒適的內衣, 適合運動的嗎?” Dean 故意地輕輕摸了一下Alona的貼紙胸貼, 她笑得像是剛剛高潮了一樣。  
“當然sure, 甜心。” Alona穿上浴袍然後挽著Dean的右臂, 走過成人分隔區的簾子帶她到天然棉內衣區。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

當他們走進商店的時候, Dean穿著三層的大尺寸男性法蘭絨襯衫,和一件過於寬大的牛仔褲。店員Alona並沒有注意到Dean的好身材, 但她現在注意到了。 “真是太可惜了,妳有色情明星的性感傲人身材! 妳永遠不該遮住它的!” Alona 在試衣間替Dean調整胸罩的肩帶。  
“聽到沒? Sammy?” Dean像個男人般地增大音量。 

 

Dean走出來炫耀她包裹在半罩式白色純棉胸罩的一雙大奶, 布料的支撐讓她的雙乳看起來更加堅挺, Dean穿著配套的低腰白色純棉內褲。  
“她有 38 F 罩杯的大胸, 5呎8 (173公分)的高挑身材和長腿, 性感渾圓的屁股連我都想幹她。男人,你真是太幸運了! 你不該讓她遮住好身材!” Alona意有所指的笑,捏了一把Sam有著強壯肌肉的手臂。  
“謝謝。請剪掉價格標牌, 她現在就要穿。我們買六套一樣的。” Sam 臉都紅了。他無法否認, Dean的新身體簡直天殺的辣。他現在老二硬的能切割鑽石。 “謝謝購買。你確定你不要些性感的樣式?” Alona問。  
“Sammy…拜託啦?” Dean 沒有女性名字的信用卡, 所以Sam是唯一能決定要買什麼的人。  
“不用了,謝謝!我們只要舒適的那些。” Sam立刻回答。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Dean, 為什麼女性內衣能貴成這樣?”  
“不知道。也許因為都是白癡男友在付帳嗎? 但是這件真的很舒服,總算把那兩顆東西固定住了。剛剛這雙大奶晃的我都頭暈了。話說…我下面濕的像個婊子一樣,這還正常嗎?”  
“嗯,我猜是吧。我是說,你的新生女性部分還不習慣穿衣服, 所以為了讓妳的身體感覺更舒服,可能它製造潤滑液減低摩擦。”  
“天啊Sammy! 你真是不懂情趣! 如果不是因為你遺傳自Winchester的那張帥臉和高挑肌肉男身材, 說不定你現在還是個小處男!” Dean坐在對她來說過於寬敞的駕駛座上抱怨著。 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Sammy, 你還醒著嗎?” Dean躺在另一張床上說。  
“嗯。”  
“我感覺不對勁! 事實上我感覺糟透了。”  
“怎麼啦, Dean? 你沒事吧?” Sam有點擔心。  
“我的下面又癢又濕, 甚至灼熱。我完全睡不著。也許,嗯… 你覺得? ”  
“什麼?我沒聽懂!”  
“你覺得…? 也許這個天殺的女巫把我變成妹子然後給我性病?”  
“Dean, 你說你給了她史上最棒的高潮!”  
“我確實給了她! 而且她愛得要死! 但是誰知道? 也許她搞錯了這個 “感謝咒”, 也許她在我們上床的前一天才剛剛從霍格華茲畢業?”  
“Dean, 你說只有書呆子才讀哈利波特。”  
“嘿, 我看了電影, 電影是被允許的!”  
“Dean, 讓我瞧瞧。”  
“才不要! 我才不要讓我弟弟看我的下體!”  
“我看過無數次Jess的女性器官, 我知道健康的陰戶長怎樣。而且Dean, 你曾經有好好看過人家的陰戶嗎?”  
“哪種變態會看女朋友的陰戶? 好吧, ok, 給你看就是了。”


	3. 尼姑熱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三米帶哥哥去看病。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告: 道具使用,微Danneel/Dean  
> 沒有尼姑熱這種病,我亂掰的!

Sam洗乾淨了雙手,然後用兩根大拇指撥開Dean的大陰唇。  
“Okay, 讓我帶你去看醫生。”  
“什麼? 不! 那麼糟嗎?”  
“它看起來真的很紅腫, 也許你真的生病了。你說它又癢又灼痛, 這不正常。你沒有流血,所以你也不是在經期中。”  
“不! 我是說, 是,也許我生病了。但我才不要看醫生。讓個陌生男人用肥胖的手指戳我的陰部,或者更糟,用那個長的像是鐵夾的道具操我!”  
“Dean,你看了太多不正常的A片了! 那個叫做鴨嘴器,而且那是醫療用途的器材,而不是情趣用品。我們要去看醫生。我會給你找個女醫生。”  
“Okay. 但是不准戳來戳去。”  
“不戳。” Sam微笑。Dean,不管是男人還是女人, 都是他可愛又呆萌的哥哥。 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Sam言出必行,給Dean找了女醫生,她的診所剛好有夜間的急診。   
“請進。兩位請坐。”Danneel Harris醫師是一位年約30出頭,具有魅力的紅髮女性。  
“那麼Deanna,我很高興妳的伴侶也陪你來。”Harris醫師向Sam點頭示意。  
“是的, 醫師。Dean覺得她的女性部分又癢又灼痛。” Sam擔心地說。  
“嘿, 我人就在這兒呢!” Dean抗議。  
“Okay, 在我給Dean內診前, 我想要問一些比較私密的問題,這是正常程序, Dean 你得老實回答我的問題, ok?  
我會請Sam待在外面, 以求保護你的隱私。我知道你的伴侶Sam很擔心。但他必須在外面待一會兒, 好嗎?” Harris醫師語氣很平常地說。但Sam和 Dean 聽到“伴侶”兩個字的時候都臉紅了。 

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Dean, 妳上次進行插入式的性交是什麼時候?”  
“嗯…從來沒有。” 這個身體沒有,而且就算他是男人的時候,也從來不是被插入的一方, Dean心想。  
“好的。妳最近有沒有把什麼物體插入妳的女性器官?”  
“沒有! 當然沒有! 我才不會把東西放進去。我可沒那麼變態。” Dean臉都紅了。  
“妳上次自慰並獲得快感是什麼時候? ”  
“那個嘛…也許從來沒有?” Dean從來沒有用這個身體自慰過。  
“好的, 所以妳從未有過插入式的性交經驗,而且也從未自慰過? ”  
“嗯,沒錯。”  
“好的, 那麼肛交呢?”  
“不, 也沒有肛交的經驗。”  
“好…的。請到內診室等我。”

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Dean走進內診室,一個身穿粉紅色護士服的護士請她脫掉牛仔褲和內褲, 並躺在看診椅上。  
看診椅看起來就就像是AV裡頭的一樣, 還有閃亮的金屬道具也是。  
Dean感到興奮又害怕, 她不知道到底是女性的身體還是下半身赤裸的狀態讓她感到脆弱。  
Harris醫師走進來, 洗了手戴上醫療乳膠手套。  
“Okay, 讓我們瞧瞧。”Harris醫師輕柔地把Dean的大陰唇打到最開, 然後驚訝地看見憤怒地紅腫的陰戶和流出的愛液。她輕輕撫摸Dean陰道開口周圍的小陰唇, 並沒有打算進入。然後她輕柔地一下畫圈、一下上下摩擦Dean的陰蒂,檢查Dean是否能達到高潮。Dean感覺好的像在天堂。  
不到一分鐘的時間, Dean的高潮來的強烈,而且甚至長達兩分鐘。而且她的高潮太過於強烈, Dean在診療椅上直接昏了過去。她甚至潮吹得Harris醫師整臉都是。  
然後Harris醫師呆住了,她大概停格了幾秒鐘。  
“我的天啊!我從沒看過任何人的高潮能這麼強烈。Dean, 妳可以穿上褲子了。”  
“Dean?” Dean的陰戶仍在收縮, 但她早昏過去了。  
幾分鐘後, Dean在診療椅上醒來。然後護士請她穿上褲子,到問診間等Harris醫師。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

Sam 和Dean都在問診間。Dean還在尷尬她剛剛在診所高潮,還潮吹在醫師臉上的事。  
更糟的是, 這是她目前為止人生中最棒的高潮。  
“好的,我注意到Dean已經26 歲了,但還是個處女。她的處女膜很完整。我也測試了她的性敏感度。沒有問題,甚至比平常人更敏感。好的, 我想Dean是得到了一種罕見的疾病叫做“淫蕩尼姑熱”. 這病在現在已經很罕見了,但是追溯到18世紀,有很多女人因為極度的守貞而得到這病。它好發於正值性活耀期的年紀的女性。通常是年輕的修女或是年輕的寡婦,他們無法獲得性愛。通常發生在20歲後半, 她們的下體會又癢又灼熱, 甚至嚴重者還會發炎。”  
“妳是說我的下面會爛掉,只因為我沒有做愛?”  
“妳可以這麼說。妳的身體在抗議。它渴望性交。”

 

“那這病怎麼治?” Dean好奇的問。  
“沒有藥能治尼姑熱。妳得大量做愛來讓它退燒。所以如果你們是虔誠的信徒… 這問題就難辦了。”Harris醫師面露難色。  
“我們不是什麼虔誠的信徒,我們只是還沒準備好。” Sam插嘴。  
“那好。Dean 需要得是大量的插入式性交和很多次的高潮, 然後她需要精液射在她裡面。她的陰道會吸收精液,然後知道沒事了,她的灼熱在大約兩個小時後會自動消失。”  
“那聽起來真的很變態。” Dean不好意思地說。  
“是阿, 也許有一點, 但是這是唯一能治這病的方法。然後我會開一些避孕藥給妳, 以防妳不想懷孕, okay?”  
“嗯,當然。” Sam和Dean都呆住了。


	4. 連續高潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性愛之神米/女體丁。道具Play。慎入。

Dean穿著那件有珍珠鍊子的情趣內褲,她夾在那堆純棉內衣裡頭偷偷結帳的。她就喜歡那個珍珠。  
Dean後背靠在床頭櫃上,雙腿大張像個婊子, 她除了那條珍珠內褲一絲不掛。Sam可以看見她紅腫脹大的陰蒂和濕漉漉的粉色陰戶。愛液從小屄汨汨流出。Sam 輕柔地吻著Dean的嘴唇幾分鐘, 然後大手一路向下撫摸Dean的F cup巨乳。大手裡滿滿的肉,手感好極了。Sam用左手的拇指和食指玩弄一邊的粉色乳頭, 然後吸吮另一邊。Sam靈巧的右手游移到Dean的女性性器。他用珍珠鍊子摩擦Dean的陰蒂幾次,然後把鍊子拉到一邊。Sam用拇指和小指打開她的大陰唇,然後把中間的食指和中指併攏一起插了進去,做出抽插的活塞運動,溫柔地操著Dean。他的掌根還不斷地同時摩擦Dean的陰蒂。Dean的處女膜還沒破, Dean的小屄實在太緊了。  
快感不斷攀升,不到三分鐘的時間,強烈的快感像閃電一樣攻擊Dean。她又潮吹了, Dean的高潮甚至更久, 她試圖不要尖叫Sam的名字, 但她失敗了。“Saaaaaammmm!”  
她在一天之內得到了二次的陰蒂高潮。但幸運地, 這次她沒昏過去,而且能夠好好享受沒頂快感的每一秒。  
“Shit! 這太辣了! 你簡直讓我瘋狂, Dean!” Sam看起來好像他的陰莖要爆炸了, 他一口氣脫掉牛仔褲和拳擊內褲。那10英吋長, 簡直像棒球棒一樣粗的怪物陰莖彈了出來。

 

“天啊!…Sammy, 你真的是等比例成長! ” Dean渴望那根怪物陰莖能捅壞她的小屄。  
“你確定嗎, Dean?” Sam看起來很擔心。他不確定Dean緊緻的處女小屄能吞進他又長又粗的陰莖。  
“閉嘴然後趕快操我, Samantha!” Dean 近乎絕望地說。好像如果Sam不立刻幹她,她就會死掉。  
Sam把Dean的雙腿拉到很開,然後讓Dean自己握住腳踝, Sam沒有把Dean的那條性感珍珠內褲脫掉,那情趣內褲的檔部是挖空的,方便直接插入。  
Sam把珍珠鍊子拉到一邊,然後把他碩大的龜頭塞進Dean的小屄, 一次就俐落地捅破Dean的處女膜(拜託, 那傢伙簡直像是棒球棒那樣粗!), 然後溫柔地一吋一吋地把他粗長的陰莖塞進去Dean的處女小屄, 等到終於整隻插進去,好像過了一輩子那麼久。  
“Dean, 你還好吧? 痛不痛?” Sam 看起來關心又擔心。  
“不,我也以為以你那嚇人的尺寸我會疼死。但事實上我覺得很舒服。也許因為我還在高潮的餘韻中!” Dean看起來像是在天堂,光是想像他弟弟的巨大陰莖塞進她的小屄, 讓他幾乎又要高潮一次。

 

“如果疼的話告訴我, ok?” Sam開始溫柔地操著Dean, 用他又粗又長又硬的陰莖,輕易地就能戳刺Dean甜美深處的那一點。他可以看見Dean下面的小嘴正淫蕩地吞吐他的碩大陰莖,像是一雙豐滿的嘴唇,就像是Dean的那雙引人犯罪的豐唇。Sam心裡想著別忘了下次讓Dean給他口交。  
Sam的陰莖大的簡直不像人類的,但是卻也美的不像話, 粉紅色的粗長陰莖足足有10英吋, 龜頭碩大以致於每次Sam 全部抽出又全部操進去的時候, Dean簡直要上天堂了。Dean的小屄能感覺到每一吋。Dean的小屄能感覺到Sam的龜頭頂到他陰道底端的子宮頸口,Dean的陰道太短無法完全容納這個怪物陰莖。 

 

Sam的陰莖柱身,隨著每次的抽插都會摩擦著珍珠鍊子和蕾絲。甜美的刺激讓他瘋狂。他不想太快射出來, 雖然他的蛋蛋都快變成紫色了。所以他把整隻陰莖抽出, 光是慢慢地抽出這根像棒球棒一樣長的傢伙就像花了五分鐘。然後在他脫掉Dean的性感內褲前, 他拉扯有伸縮性彈性的珍珠鍊子,然後讓鍊子用力反彈打在Dean楚楚可憐的紅色小屄和紅腫陰蒂。Dean痛感混雜快感大聲尖叫了出來。  
終於, Sam脫掉Dean的內褲,然後又快速的把Dean的雙腿拉開到一個不可思議的弧度,讓Dean現在小巧的女人手,能握住自己的腳踝。Sam對準了屄口就把他 10英吋的怪物陰莖立刻操進去, 毫不留情地, 深深插到雙球抵到屄口,然後整個汽車旅館都能聽見活塞運動的水聲。  
Sam的雙手和舌頭在玩弄Dean的兩個乳頭,現在都被玩弄得又紅腫又濕。Sam掐弄乳頭的時候,可以看見乳汁噴出。Dean沒有懷孕,所以一定是尼姑熱造成的荷爾蒙紊亂。他每次掐完乳頭,就舔流出的乳汁,然後吸吮乳頭。  
“Shit, shit, Shit!” Dean又高潮了。

 

Sam感覺Dean的陰戶在飢渴地吸吮他的陰莖, 他把一隻手伸到Dean的陰戶, 然後用指關節摩擦現在過於敏感的紅腫陰蒂。  
Dean緊緻的陰戶現在貪得無厭地吸吮Sam的陰莖,像是個擠牛奶的機器, 這感覺簡直不能更棒, Sam幾乎要棄械投降了。  
但Sam顯然是性愛之神, 他一直保持硬挺,然後近乎兇殘地操著Dean將近一個小時。Dean感受到前所未有的連續高潮,這個詞他是從網路上看到的。  
她會一直不斷地高潮直到Sam停止,而且會讓她筋疲力竭甚至昏過去。  
每個高潮都會帶來一定程度的性興奮, 但是連續高潮, Sam需要的只是繼續進行活塞運動… 更用力… 更快,堅持儘可能地久。  
而高潮就會繼續,一直不停,甚至帶來更加強烈的多重高潮。 

 

“別停! Sammmmmmy…..!” 她試著在強烈的高潮快感中說話。  
“Dean!我撐不久了!”  
“不, 你就… 繼續操我, 求你…再撐幾分鐘別射…! 阿阿阿!” Dean感到一個更強烈的高潮襲擊她。  
她不知道高潮竟然還可以更強烈。她正在潮吹。她享受同時的多重高潮,陰蒂高潮, G點高潮和潮吹高潮!  
Dean因為強烈的多重高潮爽暈了過去, 然後Sam立刻射在她又熱又緊的陰道裡。

 

Sam從未有過這麼強烈的高潮, 感覺像是他像個幫浦一樣不斷地把他的精液灌進Dean的身體裡。  
最後他終於抽出他疲軟的陰莖。然後欣賞著流出乳白色精液的小屄。

 

當Dean慢慢醒轉, 他可以看見Sam用拇指和食指撥開她被操得紅腫的、淫蕩的陰戶,然後拿著有著大圓頭的按摩棒,把流出的精液再操回她的小屄。那是內衣店裏頭的那隻按摩棒。固定在皮革情趣內衣上的那隻。  
“你偷了它, Sammy.”  
“嗯,皮革情趣內衣和按摩棒, 整套組合, 替你偷的。” Sam激烈地法式熱吻他現在變成女人的哥哥, 用上他火熱的舌頭。Sam把按摩棒轉到最高檔。  
“阿阿阿… 別停! Sammy!” Dean 又看見星星了。總是嘲笑弟弟是小妹妹的Dean ,現在可不得不承認他的弟弟實在是性愛之神! 


	5. 結局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偶爬來填坑了...  
> 開放式結局。

Dean睜開眼睛, 發現自己又變回原來的男性身體。  
激烈性愛後的痕跡仍在, Sam就睡在身旁, Dean這才發現這一切並不是夢。

"Dean, 你還喜歡我送你的禮物嗎?" 一個年輕俊美, 一頭烏黑的偏長頭髮的華裔男孩坐在旅館房間另一端的椅子上, 穿著清朝傳統的紅色絲綢中國式長袍, 微笑地說。

"你到底是誰?" Dean拉了被子遮住下半身, 這才發現下體一蹋糊塗, 濕濕黏黏的。  
精液和可能是變成女性身體時分泌的愛液,把床單弄濕了好大一塊。

"我以為你是獵人的老手了...Dean? 別擔心,我是個無害的中國狐仙。"黑髮華裔男孩對著Dean點頭, 但Dean還是一副不明白的樣子。  
" Well, 我們和海妖賽壬或是魅魔妖不同, 我們狐仙只吸取人類性愛時的激情能量為食。也就是說,我們靠著人類和我們性交時的快感能量維生。而你...給了我幾乎是我體驗過的最棒的一次食物, 也就是性經驗, 懂了嗎? 對了, 我叫做Kevin, Kevin Tran。" 男孩看起來一副數學優等生的高中生樣, 一點兒也不像他說的以性愛快感為食的狐仙。

"狗屎! Kevin? 你是男生! 你竟然騙我! 你變成...我喜歡的亞洲大胸AV女優的樣子! , 天啊! 我以為我和Asian Beauty的封面女郎上床了! 難怪...難怪我覺得這女人似曾相識, 你偽裝成我喜歡的AV女優! " Dean抱著頭簡直快哭了...  
"嘿, Dean, 別這樣...跟其他以人類情慾維生的超自然動物相比, 我們狐仙的原形算是好看啦! 再說...你也不是那麼直嘛! 你看, Sam! 這麼看也不像女孩吧?" Kevin一副得意的樣子。

"你這個變態! 竟然把我變成女孩, 還讓我得了甚麼莫名其妙的尼姑熱, 讓我和我弟..." Dean想起這幾天發生的事情, 羞的臉紅通通。  
"不! 我才沒有。我沒有把你變成女孩,是你自己! 我說了, 謝謝你, Dean。這是狐仙的法術。法術會使你心中最難以啟齒的、終極性幻想成真。然而我們畢竟不是女巫, 我們的法術只能維持短短幾天, 即使事後看起來像是夢境,這幾天卻是真實存在的。簡單地說, 就像是巫婆給小美人魚一雙腳, 能不能得到王子的心, 那就要看你自己了!" Kevin一邊解釋, 一邊走向在床上的Dean, 把一隻手機遞給了Dean。

Sam在身旁看起來像是睡死了。  
"別擔心, Sam聽不見我們, 這是你的夢境。 我總不能以實體出現, 那太危險了, 我相信你們知道殺死狐仙的方法。但我想幫你, Dean! 你和Sam的愛情太苦澀了。他愛你, 你也愛他, 我不懂是什麼阻止你們?" Kevin示意Dean查看這支手機。

"這是Sammy的手機。"Dean打了自己的生日,手機馬上解鎖了。手機相簿裡頭是用手機攝像頭拍的照片, 一張張女孩Dean的照片, 穿著Sam的法蘭絨襯衫當作洋裝, 女孩Dean穿著女性內衣, 一張張的睡臉...Dean知道變成女孩的他完全是Sam喜歡的女性類型, 金髮碧眼豐唇, 身材高挑, 大胸, 皮膚白皙, 就是Jessica的樣子。滑過幾百張的女孩Dean的照片,...Dean感到傷心, Sam, 他的弟弟想做愛的, 是女生的他。

"你在胡思亂想什麼, Dean! 你再打開你變成女孩前一天的相簿! " Kevin看起來有點生氣, 瞳孔閃著紅色的光。  
Dean打開他變成女孩前一天的相簿, 發現全是偷拍他的照片。有好幾張照片他在修車, 弄著一身油汙。好幾張照片他像隻倉鼠一樣, 鼓著腮幫子大嚼漢堡。還有更多更多的照片, 全是他的, 都是日常生活的, 平凡無奇的照片。還有無數張他的睡臉、從副駕駛座拍著他開車的照片、從駕駛座拍著他在副駕座睡覺的照片。這是他不知道的Sam, 像是偷窺狂, 瘋狂地, 愛戀著他。 Dean啞口無言, 眼眶覺得好熱, 好濕。

"這下你懂了吧? Dean...即使你不是女孩兒, Sam也愛著你, 他瘋狂地愛著你。和你瘋狂地愛著他一樣。"  
"我才...沒有。瘋狂地愛著Sam。" Dean看著牆壁的一點, 無法直視 Kevin。  
"你儘管否認吧...如果不愛他, 你的終極性幻想就不會是想變成Sam的女朋友。順帶一提, Sam和Jessica交往的原因是因為那個女人長得像你, 儘管個性不像。好人我已經做到底了, 我的報恩就到這兒, 先走了。你自己好好想想。" Kevin話才說完, Dean睜開眼睛。

房間裡仍是充斥著性愛的味道, 床單仍是一蹋糊塗, 不同的是突然坐起來的Dean, 把睡在一旁的Sam吵醒了。  
"喔, 老天! Dean! 你終於變回來了! " Sam給了Dean一個大大的擁抱。


End file.
